1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to communication systems, and in particular, to joint source channel decoding.
2. Background
Communication systems, over which data is exchanged using communication channels, may encode the data at a transmitting end and decode the data at a receiving end. Implementations of encoder/decoder pairs can be used in a wide range of communication systems and devices, such as mobile devices, desktop computers, servers, computer networks, telecommunication networks, and the like.
The encoding and decoding of the transmitted data may allow for increased security of the data, compression of the data, etc. Data may be encoded using a wide variety of encoders/encoding algorithms and may likewise be decoded using a wide variety of decoders/decoding algorithms.
When decoding data that was received over a communication channel, a decoder may attempt to model the received data in order to determine whether error(s) exist in the received data. Different decoders may model data in different ways based upon how the data was encoded. Conventional techniques for modeling such data typically model an expected value for each data bit in a received data packet based on previous received values of other corresponding data bits and/or based on other data bits within the received data packet. Such techniques, however, traditionally do not take advantage of redundancy and/or correlations found in the structure of the received data.
Embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.